Sailor Demigods
by TheSailorMoonFan
Summary: The Senshi are demigods and the senshi are made up
1. Prologue The Idea

A/N what if the senshi or scouts were completely made up by the characters who were actually demigods and I also use both English and Japanese names English for the real characters Japanese for the fake characters

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Summary:The Senshi never were real they really were demigods who made the senshi up

Prologue

The Idea

Serena's POV

 _So I made some new friends and we have a idea for us to do together and it's epic!_

"We will be Sailor Scouts and each of us will wear a Sailor Suit" I Said

"Serena is Sailor Moon Amy is Sailor Mercury Raye is Sailor Mars Lita is Sailor Jupiter Mina is Sailor Venus Amara is Sailor Uranus Michelle is Sailor Neptune and I'm Sailor Pluto and Hotaru is Sailor Saturn" Trista said

"Why am I Sailor Saturn" Hotaru said

"And you forgot to add Love Interests"Mina Said

"I thought of Having Amara and Michelle being in a relationship and I and Darien so we should all have Japanese Names" I said

"I'm gonna be Usagi" I Said

"I'm gonna be Ami" Amy Said

"I'm gonna be Rei" Raye Said

"I'm gonna be Minako" Mina said

"I'm gonna be Makoto" Lita Said

"And I'm gonna be Haruka" Amara Said

"Mine is Michiru" Michelle said

"Setsuna does have a ring to it so I'm gonna do it" Trista Said

"My Name is already Japanese so I don't have to change mine" Hotaru said

"And Darien is gonna be Mamoru so I can call him Mamo"I Said

"And I hope we can research on Japanese culture and learn Japanese and we should only speak English if we are attacking or transforming or Mina is speaking to someone in English" Amy said

"And We need a theme song what about Moonlight Densetsu" Raye Responded

"Or a custom theme called Sailor Moon Theme Song Where we talk about Sailor Moon throughout the entire song" Amara said

"That's cheesy of a song idea at least Moonlight Denesetsu is about Romance" Mina Said


	2. Bullmen And Demigods?

A/N Hey it's the SailorMoonFan Bringing you another chapter of Sailor Demigods!

Italics are Ancient Greek and Thoughts

Chapter One

Bullmen and Demigods?

Lita's POV

Hey it's Lita and it's only been 6 years since that game Most of us stayed together but 3 of us were pretty much separated as Michelle became a famous violinist Amara became a race car driver and Trista is in college At least we do see Michelle and Amara often All of us except Trista attend High School together but today the craziest thing happened

Okay I was with Michelle and Amy and Amara was also there too Michelle and Amara are dating so of

course they're together let's get back on topic now but all of a sudden a bull man attacked us while Michelle and Amara were kissing each other

Me and Amy saw it and Michelle only noticed when the bull man charged at us? I quickly said "We need to run and hide from this bullman"

We immediately hid

I saw two teenagers not sure who they are killed the bull man and one of the teenagers had Jet Black Hair and Sea Green Eyes and the other had Blond Hair and Stormy Grey Eyes which were odd and they were wearing orange T-Shirts with the words Camp Half Blood on them

Then we had a conversation behind the bushes we hid behind

"Who are they?" Amy asked

"I don't know" I answered

"And what's with the swords and daggers? The only person in crossroads to have a sword is Amara" Amy Said

"Hey. I don't even know why I have a sword anyway and it appears out of thin air"Amara Responded

"we are going crazy" Michelle Said

Then Raye and Mina came up to us shocked "Those teens have weapons" Raye Said

"Yep. They do" I said

Mina's POV

Wait Teenagers Wielding Weapons is insane and they fought a bull man that was after my friends

Then they heard us

"You girls could see that!" Said a boy with Jet Black Hair and Sea Green Eyes

"Who couldn't see bull men?"We All Answered

I thought I should introduce myself so I did

Percy's POV

Me and Annabeth have to bring 9 demigods to camp from a small town called crossroads and two of them are my sisters and the Minotaur decided to comeback and 4 clearsighted mortals see us fight him then 2 more clearsighted mortals come in after them

"Hi I'm Mina and these are Michelle,Amy,Amara,Raye and Lita" a blond girl with.Violet Eyes Named Mina Said

" _Are they Demigods?_ " Annabeth Asked

I Saw shocked looks on their faces right after Annabeth Asked that

"Yes They are"I responded


	3. Monsters Exist?

A/N I'm back! sorry for the long wait I had severe writers block that took several days to cure then I went to visit relatives for a few days

and then my phone started crashing every time I saved the document and it's still doing that at the time of the update and it's starting to bug me

Chapter Two

Monsters exist?

(Flashback)

Raye's POV

"Wait a minute are those monsters?" I asked myself

" _I should warn Mina"_ I thought

I quickly ran out the door straight to Mina's House

"Mina! I see monsters" I Said

"Oh...my...God I know the accuracy of your fire reading Raye so this is all true"Mina said

"I'm wondering why nobody is noticing these monsters though" I said

"There must be some sort of veil or fog obscuring their view " Mina said

Hey stop breaking the fourth wall

"Do we care author" I Said to the author

You did it again


End file.
